


Папа и мама для рапторов

by Anonymous



Series: КуроЦукки [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, Awkward Flirting, Dinosaurs, M/M, Romance, Tsukishima Kei is mommy of raptors, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Цукишима плохо скрывает свои чувства, а Куроо кошмарно с ним флиртует.





	Папа и мама для рапторов

Аой была его любимицей: красивый голубоватый окрас, умные янтарные глаза со зрачками-щелками и светлые острые когти, которыми она быстрее остальных научилась открывать щеколду. Многих сотрудников Аой узнавала не только по голосу, но и по звуку шагов, поэтому стоило Цукишиме подойти к вольеру, она уже ждала у железной решетки и словно бы радостно порыкивала в знак приветствия, смотря точно-точно в глаза. Цукишима с огромным удовольствием проводил бы около вольера все свободное от работы в лаборатории время, но было одно но.

— Что, док, пришел полюбоваться? — улыбка Куроо сочилась ехидством и непонятно откуда взявшимся превосходством, словно они были на одинаковых должностях и каждый хотел заполучить место на доске почета как «лучший работник месяца». Цукишима бы приписал «которого еще не съели», но тогда их и без того малочисленный кадровый состав точно бы сократился. Хотя это была шутка — Яку и Савамура, ответственные за безопасность на объекте и исправность техники, знали своё дело. Ни одного несчастного случая, ни одной аварийной ситуации. Цукишима был бы им благодарен за добросовестную работу, но именно они предложили Куроо как дрессировщика велоцерапторов. Тогда-то размеренная жизнь Цукишимы пошла под откос.

Куроо, с ведром сырого мяса в руке, кепке с мультяшным тираннозавром, взмокшими волосами, торчащими в разные стороны из-под кепки, пятном крови на щеке и этой улыбочкой выглядел нелепо. 

— Я польщен. — Куроо поставил ведро на землю и вытер пот с щеки, размазывая кровь. Красная полоска на коже выглядела точь-в-точь, как логотип Найк. Жаль, что Куроо не носил эту марку, так бы сошел за живую рекламу кроссовок, которые можно носить даже в доисторических условиях. 

Цукишима одернул себя. С каких пор он знает, какие кроссовки Куроо не носит? Он приходит к вольеру, чтобы наблюдать за Аой и остальными, а не за этой надоедливой самодовольной занозой. К сожалению, рапторам Куроо нравился. Они подпускали его на расстояние вытянутой руки, а Ханкёу даже позволила к себе прикоснуться. Хорошо, что не Аой, подумал Цукишима, когда Куроо поделился с ним новостью. Он был так рад, почти счастлив, будто дрессировать рапторов было мечтой всей жизни. Куроо до самой мелочи описал ощущения от прикосновения, и тогда Цукишима признал, что не так уж плохо, что именно он оказался здесь.

С рапторами Куроо вел себя не в пример лучше, чем с ним.

— Ваши ожидания слишком отличаются от реальности, Куроо-сан.

— Разве? — протянул Куроо и взял из ведра кусочек мяса.

Он работал без перчаток, и его руки всегда были измазаны черт знает чем. И не только руки. Рабочая одежда Куроо маралась постоянно, рвалась буквально через день. Удивительно, как он сам оставался целым. Хотя Цукишима никогда не видел его без футболки. Только руки. Загорелые, с парой старых шрамов — раньше Куроо работал кинологом в полиции — и вечно грязные. Цукишима поморщился. В их с Акааши лаборатории была стерильная чистота, к которой оказалось так легко привыкнуть. 

Иногда Цукишиме хотелось окатить Куроо из шланга, когда тот устраивал купание рапторам. А почему нет? И им приятно — рапторы, особенно Аой и Муцу, обожали купаться и ловить водные струи пастью, как настоящие собаки; и мокрый, точнее, чистый Куроо выглядел бы куда лучше. Еще бы одеть его по-человечески, а не в широкие штаны защитного цвета с кучей карманов, черную футболку и гриндерсы.

Кому мог понравиться этот идиот? Только рапторам, но уж точно не Цукишиме.

Однозначно.

Даже если он снимет мокрую футболку, все равно нет.

Куроо подкинул мясо, и самый любопытный — Нагато — подошел к решетке, следя за лакомством. Рапторов уже кормили, но они прекрасно знали, что самые вкусные кусочки оставляют на время дрессировки. 

— Ты почти каждый день приходишь, док. Неужели я тебе нравлюсь?

Цукишима врос в землю.

Нужно было сказать: «Конечно, нет, с чего ты взяли?» или «Мечтайте дальше, Куроо-сан», но это было бы слишком просто. Цукишима не мог проиграть Куроо хотя бы на словах.

— Наши велоцирапторы быстрее перьями покроются, чем я влюблюсь в вас, Куроо-сан.

Цукишима ожидал шпильку в ответ, но Куроо вдруг улыбнулся, и на этот раз улыбка была мягче, а не резала ехидством, как его обычные ухмылки.

— Оу. Как ты завуалировал.

— Вы о чем?

— Есть же теория, что рапторы были с перьями? Значит, есть вероятность, что я тебе…

— Займитесь делом. Нагато и Ханкёу уже ждут. — Цукишима кивнул на рапторов и, когда Куроо оглянулся на них, чуть ли не бегом бросился в сторону лаборатории. Бежать глупо, но еще глупее было бы остаться и наблюдать за дрессировкой. Себе, хоть и нехотя, Цукишима признавался, что приходит к вольеру не только из-за Аой и остальных. Но признаться в этом Куроо? Ни за что. Будет потом глумиться при любой возможности. Цукишима и так устал от его вечных подколов. С другими Куроо общался нормально, особенно с Савамурой и Акааши — никих глупых шуток и ужасного флирта на грани фола.

 

И за что мне это, раздраженно вздохнул Цукишима, когда его поймали за руку повыше локтя.

— Ну и чего ты бесишься? — Куроо не смеялся, держал крепко, даже слишком, будто боялся, что Цукишима начнет вырываться.

— Может быть, потому что вы меня бесите?

Цукишима посмотрел на удерживающую его руку Куроо. Естественно, она была грязной. Кажется, именно ей он держал мясо. Халат придется стирать.

— Не стыдно врать, Цукки? — Куроо подтащил его совсем близко, прижимая локоть к своей груди. — Почти же признался.

От Куроо пахло солнцем, пылью, потом и кровью. В любое другое время, от любого другого человека этот запах заставил бы Цукишиму отшатнуться, но это был Куроо. Его вкрадчивый голос гипнотизировал, внимательный взгляд вмораживал в землю.

Цукишима задрал подбородок, чтобы посмотреть на Куроо сверху вниз.

— Отпустите.

Куроо разочарованно вздохнул и сильнее сдавил руку Цукишимы, почти до боли.

— Какой ты упрямый. Я же тебе нравлюсь. Слишком показушно ты меня ненавидишь.

— Ваша самооценка размером с брахиозавра.

— Ага, у меня нескромный размерчик.

— И неудержимая фантазия.

— Хочешь, поделюсь одной, м? — Куроо дернул Цукишиму еще ближе, его дыхание прошлось по шее, отзываясь мурашками по всей спине. Теперь можно было почувствовать в его запахе нотку то ли дезодоранта, то ли туалетной воды — сложно разобрать в таком сплетении запахов.

Цукишима, взяв себя в руки, уперся ладонью в грудь Куроо, стараясь отодвинуть его от себя, но вышло наоборот — Цукишима с трудом шагнул назад, а Куроо стоял на месте прочно, как статуя.

— Куроо-сан, вам все это не надоело?

Куроо либо заигрался, либо совершенно не умел флиртовать. Цукишиму раздражали оба варианта.

— Совсем нет. У рапторов должны быть мама и папа. Что скажешь?

Куроо не улыбался. Он умел нести полную чушь с совершенно серьезным лицом, и эта полная чушь была самой приятной правдой. Цукишима только теперь понял, что он единственный, с кем Куроо флиртовал. Это был кошмарный, но все-таки флирт, а не хитрый план доведения Цукишимы до ручки.

— Это самое ужасное признание в моей жизни.

Цукишима расслабился, и Куроо ослабил хватку. Он повел ладонью выше, по плечу, обнял за шею, притягивая ближе и почти сталкиваясь носом с Цукишимой. Грязь уже не волновала.

Потом они отмоются вместе.


End file.
